


Darkness within Light

by CrystalElemental



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalElemental/pseuds/CrystalElemental
Summary: Julia, the last hope for the world's light, has been captured by the Loptyr sect.  Manfroy has promised to corrupt her soul, twisting the light to serve their dark god.  With all her will, she struggles to find a way to save not only herself, but her remaining family from the encroaching darkness.  Yet as the ones she cherishes most start to slip away, can she hold on to her inner light, or will she succumb to the darkness growing within?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy canon divergent story, written due to Fire Emblem Heroes' inclusion of Fallen Julia recently. I love Julia, but Genealogy sets up her story only to have her be possessed for the majority of the endgame. I wanted to write something that explored more of her character: her feelings about what's happening to her family, about the idea of overthrowing her father's rule, and what she'd be willing to do for her family.
> 
> For this story, I changed some of the canon rules. The biggest change is that Julia and Julius possess both Loptous and Naga blood. I felt that both siblings embodying both good and evil was more profound than a simple "one's all good, one's all evil" dynamic. I also played with some ideas on the divine weapons and their power, and Loptous' possession rules, because the rules aren't explicit in how they work so I did whatever sounded interesting with them.

The dungeons of Velthomer castle were eerily silent. The cages were filled, though no one spoke a word. They had all resigned to their fates. At times, a cry could be heard from a new prisoner, fearful of what was to come. It would not be long before the guards came to silence them, laughing at the misfortune of their captives.

Within one cell, Julia was being kept, awaiting the ritual that Manfroy had promised the dark god. He had claimed he could bend her will, make her a servant of Loptous. There was little she could do now but wait for him to make good on that promise. Alone in the dark, Julia had turned inward, playing over her restored memories again and again. The terror of her brother’s attack on her family, the fear she felt as he turned his gaze toward her, and the sorrow in her mother’s eyes as she sent Julia away with the last of her strength. Emotions swirled within her, both from the old, and the new.

She remembered still, every inch of her journey here, and yet still couldn’t believe what she’d seen. When these memories had been lost to her, it was all so easy to believe that this was a matter of good and evil. That Arvis, the once-kind emperor, had fallen from grace, and turned on his own people. That his son, Julius, had become a wicked tyrant who began the child hunts for sport. It was all too easy to see them as the villains then. All too easy to be blinded by anger.

And yet now, a new emotion emerged within her: fear. Fear for the family she was losing. Her mother may be gone, but now Julia knew the full truth. That her father had been but a pawn in Manfroy’s schemes, powerless to stop what they had brought back into the world. That her brother, once so kind and caring, had been fully possessed by the dark god Loptous. These weren’t bad people, lusting for blood and power. They were trapped in a scheme they couldn’t foresee, born into circumstances they never asked for. In all of this, were they not also victims in need of saving?

Then why? Why was the only choice presented to them death? Lewyn spoke of seeing beyond good and evil, to the intentions of others, yet the only option they were given was to kill? That they had to fight, no matter what? It wasn’t right. Two sides, blissfully ignorant of one another’s trials, were about to clash. Her father couldn’t even call for a truce, too fearful for her wellbeing to resist Manfroy’s ultimatum. Her father would fight, and in that confrontation…

She didn’t want to consider it. No, surely it would turn out alright. Though her father was compelled to battle by Manfroy, she had faith in Seliph. Unlike the others, Seliph was kind. He was truly able to see the good in others, the right path forward. All he did was to help others. The desire for power was never something on his mind. Even the throne was simply something others told him he needed; he never sought it himself. In the end, she was sure, Seliph would see her father’s plight, and everything would turn out well.

She needed to be ready. Ready to act in tandem with Seliph. Ready to move forward and save her family. Her mind raced through options. If she could reach the tome of Naga, that her father left here for her, then she could perhaps banish Loptous from the world. But trapped as she was, there would be no way to reach it. And even if she could, what of her brother? Julius was the one housing the dark god within his very blood. Could she be certain that using Naga’s power to banish Loptous would not destroy her brother’s soul as well? Could she take that risk? Or could there be another way? Within their shared blood, there must be some answer.

“It’s time,” a voice spoke. “Open the cell.” The metal bars screeched open, startling Julia out of her reverie. “On your feet,” the guard commanded, prodding her with his foot. Julia rose unsteadily, her mind still racing. She was running out of time.

Two guards grabbed her by the arms, pulling her along with them. As they left the dungeons, Julia looked around at the faces of those who were still kept prisoner. The children huddled together in the corner of their cells for warmth. The rebels who had been starved and beaten to submission, their emaciated forms barely visible within the dark.

The guards pulled Julia through the halls of Velthomer. The once bright castle was now shrouded in an eerie darkness. Gone were the former lords of the castle, replaced now with the Loptous faithful who had made this their home. Screams could be heard from some far-off chamber, piercing the silence that hung in the air. Julia shuddered.

Finally, the guards carried her into a dark room. A fire burned in the hearth, offering some visibility within the chamber. A dozen robed figures stood in a large circle, surrounding a crest they had carved into the ground. The sigil of Loptous. This must be what they had planned.

“Place her within the circle,” a voice called. The guards tossed her within, Julia stumbling and falling to her knees. One of the figures stepped forth. Beneath the black robes, she could see a twisted face smiling down at her.

“Manfroy,” she said calmly. “This won’t work! Whatever vile magic you have planned, I will never submit to you!” Julia tried to sound forceful, commanding. Yet she could not muster the courage, her voice breaking under the weight of her fear. Without knowing what this would do, she had no way to fight against it, no way to prepare. Yet she was ready to do whatever she could, whatever needed to be done to resist this curse, and save her family.

“Child, don’t you tire of this game?” Manfroy asked softly. “You continue to fight back, railing against a power you cannot hope to contend with. All this time, and you still haven’t realized that everything has gone exactly to our plans?”

Julia’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” she asked weakly.

“Dear child, we have always known your whereabouts,” Manfroy said. “Every town you passed through, one of the lords would be more than willing to keep us apprised. They could tell us who you were with, where you were headed. All we needed was an opportunity. It was only a matter of time before you fell into our hands once more.”

“No, that’s not true!” Julia shouted. “We kept ourselves hidden, staying only with those with loyalty to my father!”

Manfroy laughed. “Loyalty to your father? How naive,” he stared cruelly down at her, a smirk on his twisted face. “Your father was a fool. He believed himself capable of bringing the world together, uniting them under his rule. But how many were truly loyal, do you imagine? You’ve seen the world, you have met these lords. Tell me, how many stayed loyal to him, his beliefs? And how many turned against him the instant lord Loptous was revived?”

“That’s…” Julia’s voice trailed off. His words rung true. She had seen for herself just how many people were willing to go along with Loptous’ demands without so much as a rebuttal. Even those who refused Loptous were only in it for themselves. She had seen Travant’s ambition, how he took action to claim the lands of Leonster for himself as soon as her father’s subordinates were dealt with. She had seen Hilda follow through with Loptous’ commands gleefully. None of these lords had ever shown concern for her father, or questioned the orders from Loptous. They never mattered. The lords were in it for themselves, and if that meant following the deranged will of Loptous and massacring children, they would do it without a second thought.

“The truth is, child, that people follow those with power,” Manfroy said. “But power alone will not buy loyalty. Everyone will do what is best for themselves, no matter who they see in command. The rise and fall of an emperor may have some impact on the world, but to the others who shared in that power, it’s simply a changing of the guard. A new boot to lick as they scheme for greater standing.”

“So that’s how it is,” Julia said softly. Julia was silent as the Loptyrians raised their hands high, preparing the ritual. “Manfroy, please, tell me. Were there any who were truly loyal to my father? Were there any who honestly believed in his ideals?”

Manfroy smiled. “Not a one,” he said. “Even your mother never truly believed in him. She was happier with Sigurd, her first husband. But I tore that apart myself, all to see to our dark god’s resurrection. She never regained those memories, but never completely forgot. Despite everything, I doubt even she felt truly at peace around the late emperor.”

“You’re lying,” Julia whispered softly, tears blinding her vision. “Mother, she loved father. She would never...she wouldn’t…”

“Believe what you wish. Our time here is up,” Manfroy said. The Loptyrians began to chant, softly at first, then growing louded. As their voices rose, a dark light began to shine within the sigil, burning brighter as their voices lifted. As the light grew, a heaviness began to weigh on her, crushing her body. Her skin began to burn, and her vision faded. She could feel herself scream, but a roar like an earthquake drowned out all other sound. Pain wracked every nerve in her body, until eventually, darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was all a lie,” she said to herself. Alone here, all sensation had faded. She could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing. All that stayed with her were her thoughts. But even those brought nothing but pain. “Father...mother...Julius…” she whimpered, tears stinging at her eyes.

What a surprise. Manfroy made good on his promise after all. The hissing voice echoed in her head. A silhouette appeared before her, darker than even the void around her. Its image was nearly impossible to discern, save for two glaring red eyes within it.

“Loptous,” she said softly.

What’s the matter, child? What happened to all that vigor you had before?

“Why are you doing this?” she asked. “My family, this world. Everything is in chaos. This is all because of you.”

A hissing laughter echoed all around her. In part, but no. This is not all because of me, the voice said. You humans, this is your nature. You lie, steal, torture, and kill your own, all for the smallest of rewards. You care nothing for one another, nor any sentient life on this planet. I am the eternal reminder of that truth.

“I suppose that’s true, isn’t it?” she asked. “We are selfish, cruel creatures. I’ve seen that myself. Yet I’ve also seen a light, brilliant and unwavering. That light will be your undoing, Loptous. Humans may struggle, but they will not give in to you so easily. I will not give in to you. I will challenge you with everything I have. For my family’s sake.”

Can you? Would it even matter? the voice taunted. You humans think yourselves masters of your own destiny, yet ending the curse of my bloodline would have been so simple. All it would take is one person willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, and my bloodline would end. Had your ancestors simply stayed put in that hidden village, I would never have been revived. But you couldn’t even manage isolation without feeling like your whole lives were unfair. You, none of you, have the willpower to end me. And even should one of you succeed, the other could just as easily carry my bloodline. It only takes one selfish action, and I will continue to haunt your world.

A sudden realization struck. “So it’s hopeless,” Julia said, her voice calm.

It is, the voice whispered. You must see that by now.

Julia was silent a moment. “Loptous, tell me something,” she began hesitantly. This was her only chance. “You have revived within my brother. But that...that was just coincidence, yes? Our shared blood...you could have revived in me instead, correct?”

It would not have been impossible, Loptous said. But what difference does it make now?

Julia rose to her feet, took a deep breath, and made her move. “Loptous, I want to propose a trade.”

Bargaining, at a time like this? The voice howled with laughter, the ground seeming to shake with its mirth. Very well, scion of Naga. Let’s hear your bargain.

“Take me,” she said. “Take control of my body. Use me for your resurrection.”

What?

“You can only revive in one person. And my brother and I, we both have the blood to house your resurrection,” Julia said, pushing herself to her feet. “I want you to release my brother. Let him live a normal life, free from all of this. I will be your vessel.”

The voice chuckled softly. Why should I? I already have your brother, and soon you as well. Two puppets are surely better than one. What can you offer to me that could be greater?

“Naga’s power,” Julia said, meeting its piercing gaze. “Your blood and Naga’s are now intertwined within us. Just as you can be revived within us, so too can Naga. If you let me go free, I can take that power and destroy you. Or do you truly have so much faith in Manfroy’s abilities?” The dark god rumbled. Julia knew his distrust, he had made that clear when she was captive. He would rather have killed her outright. That was her opening. “Take me as your vessel, and I will not be able to challenge you. Naga’s tome is here, in this castle, and I have the key. Accept this offer, and the only weapon that can destroy you will become yours. I only ask one thing in return.”

The void was silent a moment as the piercing eyes stared into Julia’s. You would damn your own kind for a favor? Her gaze did not waver. This was her determination. Very well. And what is your condition?

“I…” Julia’s voice trailed off. This was a gamble, she knew. Failure could cost her not only her life, but the life of her family. Still, she could see no other option. “I want to kill Manfroy,” she said resolutely. “His actions brought you back to this world, and he’s delighted in the suffering of others. He used my family and orchestrated this whole war, all for his own gain. I will never forgive him. Even if you are to rule the world, I want to destroy him myself, with Naga’s power. Give me control at first, to take the tome in hand, and destroy Manfroy. After that, you may do what you wish.”

The dragon laughed, the ground quaking with its mirth. Julia stumbled, trying to keep her footing. Is that all? Very well, Scion of Naga, I accept your offer. The silhouette grew larger, eclipsing Julia with its size. You and I are bound by blood. You will be my gateway to the world. And through you, all hope in light will die!

The darkness began to swirl around Julia, a howling wind piercing her ears. The visage of the dragon began to laugh as it approached her, opening its shadowy maw. Julia stared into the void from which no light could escape, whispering “I’m sorry” as its jaws closed around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

The chamber had fallen silent. Despite Julia’s prolonged screams, the ritual had completed. She lay motionless within the sigil. The Loptyrians looked down at her, eager to see their success.

Julia began to stir, her eyes flittering open. She began to lift herself upright, slowly at first. The Loptyrians murmured amongst themselves as she awakened, but Manfroy’s eyes never left her, his elation barely contained behind his strained smile. As Julia rose to her feet, Manfroy spoke.

“Good, you’re awake” he said with a smile. “Now, scion of Naga, as your first order-”

“Manfroy,” Julia said, her voice harsh, “be quiet.”

The room fell silent. “W-what did you…” he stammered. Julia lashed out, gripping Manfroy by the throat, her nails digging sharply into his flesh. “How...is this...possible?” he gasped.

“Manfroy, how dense are you?” she asked. “Do you not realize what has happened here?”

Manfroy was silent a moment, staring into her eyes. The light purple of her eyes now shone a crimson red. Finally, understanding seemed to pass over his face. “Lord...Loptous…?” he wheezed.

“Very good, Manfroy,” she said, releasing her grip. Manfroy coughed and tried to regain his composure.

“But how?” he asked.

“This girl will be my vessel now,” she said. “In the depths, she sought to bargain with me. She asked that I release her brother, and in exchange, she would provide me greater power than he ever could.”

“I-I see,” Manfroy stammed. “Can we be certain that this was not a lie?”

“That’s what I’m asking you to find out, Manfroy,” she said, a note of irritation in her voice. “I’m looking for something within the castle. A chest, most like. It will be locked, and unable to be opened by any magic. This girl has the key,” she continued, placing a hand on the circlet she wore atop her head. “Find it, and bring it to me.”

“Of course, my lord,” Manfroy said with a bow. The Loptyrians began to disperse, planning out a search of the castle. Manfroy, however, remained. “My lord, if I may. What is within this chest?”

“Manfroy, I recall telling all of you to search,” she said.

“Y-yes, my lord. Forgive me,” he said, bowing and scurrying away. Julia remained in the dark room, turning her gaze to the fire. A soft laughter echoed in her mind.

He certainly is slow on the uptake. And you, certainly quick to adapt. Quite the little act.

“Loptous, tell me,” Julia said. “What happens when I touch the tome?”

Ordinarily, Naga would revive within you, the serpent said. Just as my tome is my vessel, so too is Naga’s. Each weapon was infused with the power of the dragons, the bloodlines merely activate that power. For myself and for Naga, we infused enough of our beings to take control of the human that bears our bloodline.

“So she’s no different from you,” Julia said scornfully. “Perhaps destroying the tome is for the best, then.” Julia thought a moment, trying to dig for the information she sought. “If so much of her power is stored within the tome, then what happens when the tome is destroyed?”

The serpent thought carefully. I cannot say. No one has destroyed one of the weapons before, it conceded. However, that captive power would certainly be released. Whatever happens after that, I could not say. For all we know, the power may destroy you trying to get to me, and I can always revive again in your brother.

That was the serpent’s gambit. It never intended to leave her alive. This was temporary, a chance to take out Naga’s power in full before returning to her brother. “It is a gamble I must take,” Julia said, watching the fire closely. The serpent laughed within her, but fell silent. She was given her chance.

“Lord Loptous, we found it!” A half dozen Loptyrians entered the chamber, carrying a heavy wooden chest. At the top was an indentation, shaped exactly like the circlet she wore. Slowly, the other Loptyrians began to file into the chamber, including Manfroy himself.

“Excellent work,” Julia said, taking off the circlet. “Now, at long last, this power will be mine…” She placed the circlet within the indentation, and a soft click could be heard from within. Julia slowly lifted the lid, the old wood creaking loudly as it opened.

“It can’t be!” Manfroy said breathlessly. Within the chest sat a tome. Emblazoned on the cover was an image of a white, serpent-like dragon, ascending to the skies. “The book of Naga!”

“Yes, in my possession at last,” Julia said, reaching toward it.

“My lord, be careful with-”

“Peace, Manfroy. The tome cannot harm me,” Julia said, lifting the tome gently to her hands. “The scion of Naga also shared her blood. It would not harm its own.”

The serpent shuddered within her mind, writhing in pain. Must you linger? it hissed angrily. Dispose of it quickly!

“I see,” Manfroy said. “This is what the girl offered in exchange. We can turn the weapon of Naga into our own tool!”

“Close, but not quite,” Julia said with a smirk as she made her way back to the hearth. “As my tome is a vessel for my resurrection, so too is this tome a vessel of Naga’s,” Julia said. “Those of Loptous’ bloodline can awaken when they place their hands on my tome. So, too, will the scions of Naga awaken to power when they claim hers. This is not an inherent power of their blood, but of the tome itself.”

“Then, what will you do with it, my lord?”

“The power within the tome awakens the blood within the body,” Julia continued. “But suppose instead that the tome were no longer the vessel. That the power within the tome were released. What would happen to that power?” The Loptyrians began murmuring amongst themselves, unsure of how to respond. “Ordinarily, it may go free. But if one of Naga’s bloodline were present, that bloodline could control that power. It could take that power for itself.” 

So that was your game, the serpent said angrily. Damn you, I will not allow it! Julia’s body began to convulse as the demon tried to seize control back. Julia called upon Naga’s power, a golden glow shining over her body. The beast howled within her mind, screaming in pain. The Loptyrians began to advance toward her, concerned for their god. She held up a hand, commanding them to stay back.

“There is no turning back now, only a test of will. Now, let us see if we can corrupt even light,” Julia said, tossing the tome into the flames. The fire burst, the pages catching flame. A piercing howl echoed through the chamber as a golden silhouette rose from the burning book. The silhouette clawed at the floor, attempting to pull itself and the tome from the flames. Julia took the fire iron from beside the hearth and stabbed it through the silhouette, pinning it to the burning tome. The creature screamed as it was enveloped by the flames, writhing to escape. Loptous railed for control within her, the darkness surging strongly enough that its power radiated from her skin. 

Then, the book crumbled to ashes. From the fire, a brilliant golden glow emanated, flaring to life with a deafening roar. The Loptyrians moved back, away from the released power. Julia held out a hand to the flames, beckoning the brilliant light. The light reacted to her unspoken command, flowing toward the one who could use its power. Loptous shrieked within her mind, wrestling for control. Her body burned from within, consumed by the fury of the beast, but she refused to relent. As the golden light enveloped her body, she gave it one, unspoken command: “Seal the darkness within me, and pin the demon down!” A clash of ferocious roars blared in her head. A piercing scream echoed, and faded into silence. The golden glow danced across her skin as she panted, breathless on the ground. Slowly, the light began to fade, and Julia rose unsteadily to her feet.

“Lord Loptous!” Manfroy called out, rushing to her side and helping her to her feet.

“It worked,” she said weakly. “The power of Naga is now mine to command!” The Loptyrians began to laugh and applaud. Wretch! the beast cried. This was not part of our deal! This cannot happen!

“Excellent work, lord Loptous,” Manfroy said joyfully. “Now, the liberation army will be marching this way! We must meet them with our full power!”

“Yes,” she said softly, straightening herself. “But first, there is something I must clear up for you, Manfroy.”

“What is it, my lord?”

“You keep calling me Loptous, but that is not who I am,” she said. Manfroy’s face contorted in confusion. “His blood is within me, as are his mind and spirit. But I am more than just a vessel.” The Loptyrians began to murmur amongst themselves, expressions of confusion and dawning fear playing through the group.

“I am the scion of Naga. The herald of Loptous. Within me flows their blood, thanks to your own machinations, Manfroy,” she said, smiling sweetly toward him. “All that scheming, all that struggle, has led you to me. I am the creation you fought so desperately to achieve. And through your actions, I was born to rule. I haven’t thanked you for that yet, have I?”

Julia raised a hand to Manfroy, the golden glow rising from her body, tinged with the light of the fire. Slowly, steadily, the light coalesced into the form of a great serpent, its fangs bared at her enemies. “This isn’t possible!” Manfroy shrieked. “You should be completely consumed!”

“Let us see how brightly the light of Naga can burn,” Julia said, motioning forward. The golden light lashed out toward Manfroy, his screams piercing through the deafening roar of the dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen on Belhalla as Julia made her way within. The castle was empty, silent save the sounds of her footsteps on the marble floors. While this castle once was the seat of power in Jugdral, it now stood barren, emptied of its previous knights and lords, and purged again of the Loptyrians fleeing for their lives after the massacre at Velthomer. Despite its abandonment, this was where her brother would be, lost and confused upon his release.

As she roamed the empty halls, old memories seemed to flood back to her. Innocent days of her childhood seemed to play out before her. Her mother, so kind and gentle, tending to her when she was ill. Her father, always eager to impart his wisdom, teaching her to read, to write, to govern. Her brother, innocent and free, playing with her in the gardens. Yet even among these lovely memories, visions of pain flowed just as freely. Her brother’s cruel smile as he struck down their mother. Her mother’s panicked desperation to save her only remaining child. Her father, unable to stop the bloodshed, wracked with guilt. Feelings of joy and pain consumed her.

Julia stopped before a large set of doors in the hallway. Her parents’ room. Within here, all the feelings of the past were kept contained. The early days, sleeping next to her parents when she was scared. Her mother, teaching her to braid her hair. Her brother helping her sneak in to find hidden toys and treasures. Her father, softly crying alone for reasons she could never know. Her mother’s distant stare through the window when she was alone, as if searching for something almost remembered. It was here that her life had been built, and now only shadows remained.

Julia pushed open the doors. A figure scurried away, hiding in the darkness of the room. Yet still, in that brief flash, she could tell. The brilliant red hair shimming in the moonlight was unmistakable. “Stay back!” it said fearfully. Julia’s body convulsed, unable to contain the emotions welling inside of her. She ran forward, the figure screaming in fear. She lunged forward, tackling full force into them and wrapping her arms tightly around their chest.

“J...Julia?” he asked hesitantly.

“Julius, my brother,” she said, weeping openly. “I’ve missed you so, so much.” The two remained still for a moment while Julia wept. In time, she lifted her head, meeting his soft eyes.

“Julia,” he whispered, hugging her tightly. It had been years since she’d felt her brother’s embrace. Warm memories of their time together flooded back, and Julia could not stop her tears. “Julia, I’m...I’m so sorry. Because of me, mother is-”

“No, Julius,” she said adamantly. “That was not you. Loptous had taken control. It was Manfroy who set this up, he is to blame. But not you, brother. You were only a victim in this.”

“You...you don’t hate me?” he asked. “For what I’ve done?”

“I could never,” she said softly, holding him close. The two sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity. For Julia, this moment never needed to end. It worked, and finally, her brother was free.

“Julius?” a voice asked. Julia turned quickly to see a figure standing in the doorway, her silver hair disheveled and breathing heavy. She must have hurried to the castle as soon as she’d heard the Loptyrians were fleeing.

“Ishtar,” he said softly. “You’re here too?”

“Julius!” she exclaimed, running forward to hug him as well. Like Julia before her, the tears of relief would not stop flowing. Julia moved back, giving them a moment together. How long must Ishtar have waited for a moment like this? “I can’t believe it,” Ishtar whispered. “I had hoped...so strongly. I wanted to see you back to yourself. That miracle never came, and I began to lose faith. But I couldn’t leave you. Oh, Julius…”

“Ishtar, I’m so sorry,” Julius said, pulling her gently into his arms. Julia smiled sweetly. The two were finally at peace. Yet there was one more thing to take care of before this dream became a reality.

Julia rose to her feet, searching the room. There, in the far corner, she spotted it. The black binding seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. Julia calmly went to pick up the tome.

“Julia, you mustn’t!” Julius shouted. Startled, Ishtar had turned to look at what caused him such distress. Her face went pale. “Sister, please, you mustn’t touch that book! It is the vessel that revives the dark god. I don’t know how you dispelled him, but you mustn’t risk bringing him back!”

Julia smiled sweetly at her brother. “Julius, Ishtar, I need to tell you something,” she began. The two were silent, hanging on her every word. “Loptous is not destroyed. He is very much alive, within our very blood.”

“All the more reason not to touch it!” Ishtar pleaded.

“You don’t understand,” Julia said. “Had I used Naga’s power, it would have destroyed my brother. Like Loptous, Naga would revive, taking control of my body and seeking only to destroy Loptous. I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t give up my brother.”

“Julia...what happened?” Julius asked.

“Manfroy...he captured me,” she continued. “You both must remember that. He attempted to control me, using Loptous’ power. However, there in that darkness, I...made a pact. That Loptous would revive within me, and free Julius.”

The two stared horrified at her. “Send him back,” Julius said firmly. “Sister, you must not sacrifice yourself for me! Tell him to return to my body and free you!”

“No, there must be another way!” Ishtar screamed. “I can’t lose either of you. Not again.”

“And you won’t have to,” Julia said. All eyes turned to her. “Loptous took the deal. His spirit exists within me. However, I was able to acquire Naga’s book as well. It’s holy power also resides within me. I destroyed the tome, and consumed the power within it, suppressing the beast. Loptous is awakened, trapped within me. Touching this tome will do nothing.” Julia reached out and lifted the book in her hands. As soon as her fingers touched the cover, the beast began to scream within her mind, demanding its release. Julia lifted the tome up and smiled at the two. “See?”

The two marvelled at what was happening. “Then...it’s over…” Julius said.

“Not yet,” Julia said. “The book will revive the dark god in any of its descendents who touch it. This tome, like Naga’s, must be destroyed. It’s the only way to release their hold on humanity.” Julia turned to the hearth, where a warm fire burned. Just as before, she stared into the flames, and tossed the tome within them. “So ends the bloodline of Loptous,” she said quietly.

As the book began to burn, a shrill scream rose from its pages. Dark energy swirled within the blackened flames, taking the form of a serpent with glowing red eyes. The serpent bared its fangs and lunged forward.

“Julia!” the two cried out at once. Julia had anticipated this, knowing Loptous would aim to destroy her first. She caught the serpent by the neck, her hand radiating a golden power that kept it held within her grasp. Julia stared at the serpent’s eyes, resolve burning in her eyes. For every innocent life taken, for every atrocity it had visited on the world, this would be the end of Loptous’ power.

The serpent screamed as the book fell to ashes, its power bursting apart. Julia kept her hand extended toward the black flames. The dark energy began to swirl around her fingers and up her arm. As if drawn by her blood, the energy coalesced around her, enveloping her body. Despite the heat of the flames nearby, the darkness was frightfully cold. Julia huddled herself, curled up on the floor. She could hear the desperate cries of her brother and of Ishtar. She used their voices to ground her focus, keeping herself conscious as the freezing darkness consumed her. After what felt like ages of torment, the darkness began to fade into her skin. Julia panted heavily, her eyes flickering open.

“What...happened?” Julius asked.

“I...have taken...Loptous’ power,” Julia panted. “The darkness...now rests...within me.”

“Why?” he asked, calmly at first. “Julia, why would you do such a thing?!” he demanded.

“Julius, listen to me,” she said, finally catching her breath and sitting upright. “I have taken the power of both Naga and Loptous. I command the light and the dark of this world. And I have need of its power.”

“What could you mean?” Ishtar asked.

“In my travels, I met many enemies who obeyed Loptous,” she continued. “Not one ever questioned its commands, sought to do what was right. As soon as the beast took over, they were willing to bend the knee to secure their own power. People like that...I cannot abide their rule. Those are the kinds of people that father fought so hard to displace. Letting them continue their games is not an option.”

“Julia, what are you saying?” Julius asked.

“I’m saying that...I will take the throne.” Julia’s voice was resolute. “Father always said that a rule of many equals would degrade into squabbles for power, until someone took command. After seeing the world, I think...I think he may have been right. I think father tried to be that power, but when Loptous revived, even with Fjalar’s holy blood and Valflame’s might, he was powerless. For father’s philosophy to work, a power unlike anything else in the world is needed. I think father believed he had that power, that control. But now, I certainly do. The divine power of Naga, and the fell power of Loptous. Both are mine to command. Who could possibly stand against me now?”

“Julia,” Julius said incredulously.

“I will continue father’s work,” Julia said firmly. “I will use this power, and clean out the corrupted leaders who sacrifice their subjects for power. Every one of the lords who obeyed this farce will be made to suffer. And in the new era, I will ensure that those appointed are absolutely loyal to me, and me alone. Once the world is under our control, I can finally bring it peace.”

The room fell silent after Julia’s declaration. She was determined to see this through, but worry struck her. What if they didn’t agree? What if they felt she needed to be stopped? After an agonizing moment of silence, her brother finally spoke. “I...do not think myself fit to rule,” he said hesitantly, “not after what’s happened. Julia, if you are willing to rise to the throne, then do so with my blessing.”

“I will support you,” Ishtar said. “I’ve worked within the empire all these years. I’ve seen the corruption that the lords of this world inflict on its citizens. I would see them brought to justice.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Julia said , her voice wavering. She had hoped they would become her allies, and there were still more to gain. “Now, we should hurry! I need to meet with Seliph and my father. If I can speak with them, I know I can convince them to work with me.”

“Who is Seliph?” Julius asked.

“Our half-brother, born from our mother and lord Sigurd,” Julia answered. “He is truly a kind man. Though he fought against you and our father, he was always so kind to me, and fought for the good of the people. I am certain he can be brought to understand the situation, and would support my coronation. I’m sure father will be delighted as well, to know that we are safe.”

“I see,” Julius said. “That’s wonderful news! We should hurry.”

“Yes, let’s hurry to-” Julia cut off. Ishtar had not moved nor spoken for some time. Her gaze was turned away from them, her eyes glistening. “Ishtar. What’s wrong?”

Ishtar remained silent, flinching at Julia’s call. “Ishtar, are you hurt?” Julius asked, hurrying to her side.

“Sorry,” Ishtar whispered. “Julia, I’m so sorry,” she repeated, tears now streaking across her face.

“Ishtar?”

“Lord Arvis, your father...he…” Ishtar cut off, sobbing.

She didn’t need to finish. Julia understood enough. “How?” she asked quietly. “Who could have…?”

“Lord Seliph and Lord Arvis met in battle,” Ishtar said, trying to compose herself. “Lord Arvis, he fought to protect you, his children. He wouldn’t back down, but nor would Seliph. In the end, Lord Arvis fell. The emperor is dead, and the liberation army is currently marching on Belhalla.”

Julia went numb. “Father...is dead?” Julius asked, falling wearily to the floor. This couldn’t happen. It wasn’t possible. Seliph...surely he could see her father’s predicament. The freed children, the presence of his family’s divine sword. Surely even he could see those as more than just coincidence? Seliph was meant to be a liberator, a savior to protect those who had been harmed by Loptous and his faithful. So why…?

Suddenly, the realization hit her. Why Seliph would press forward, and what spurred him on. And what would undoubtedly happen next. “Ishtar,” Julia said, her voice filled with worry, “did you say Seliph was moving on Belhalla?”

“Yes,” Ishtar said. “He is on his way here. If we wish to stop this war, we should send a messenger quickly to let them know the battle has ended, and Loptous is no more.”

“That’s a good idea,” Julius said. “We need to end the fighting first. We can sort through this later.”

“No,” Julia said.

“Julia, I understand your feelings, but continuing the fight is meaningless. I don’t think father would have wanted this.”

“You’re right,” Julia said, clenching her fists. “But Seliph may.”

“What?”

“Seliph...he’s on his way here. He’s coming for you, brother.”

“That cannot be,” Ishtar said. “Every account of Seliph is that he is a kind man, seeking peace. Surely he wouldn’t-”

“Think this through, Ishtar,” Julia said firmly. “Our father killed his. What motivation would drive Seliph to fight our father, knowing that he was another victim in this? Revenge seems likely. But Seliph never seemed the type to seek revenge for its own sake. No, he was compelled to take out my father, as if this were a necessity for the campaign. Even knowing the early years of his rule were peaceful, and having all the signs before him that my father was trying to help, Seliph still struck him down. There can be only one explanation. Seliph is being driven forward, seeking to take out the remaining royal family, and ascend the throne.”

The two were silent for a moment. “If you’re right, then we really do need to prepare,” Ishtar said. “At last report, they had reached Friege. It will not be long before they march on Belhalla.”

“I will meet them on the field,” Julia said firmly. “I will see Seliph’s intentions myself. I cannot imagine he condones more fighting, but he may believe it’s a necessity. Seliph knows and trusts me, I may be able to talk with him, convince him to lay down his arms.”

“Then we will help,” Julius said.

“Allow us to fight by your side,” Ishtar said.

Julia was silent a moment, staring at the two. All of this, she had done to save her family. And now, her father was dead, by the hand of the savior she trusted to help lead the world to peace. Without knowing the truth, could she risk losing another? “Alright,” she said. “But first, I will need to ensure you are protected.” Julia rose to her feet. “Please, sit close together. We need to hurry, so I will cast the spell on you both at once.”

Julius and Julia nestled close to one another, their eyes resolute. That resolve, the determination to support her, warmed her heart. With a half-hearted smile, Julia began to chant a spell under her breath. Though she had never studied the spell, the words were burned forever in her mind, as her mother’s last memento. The floor began to glow beneath her brother and Ishtar. Suddenly, Ishtar called out.

“Lady Julia, please don’t!” she called.

Julia completed the chant, and smiled softly. “Be silent, and keep hidden, until you hear this is over,” she said.

“Julia!” Julius called, reaching out to her. The light beamed from the floor, enveloping his body. With a flash, the two vanished into the night.

Julia took a deep breath as tears flowed down her face. She stared up at the moon, a shining disk in the sky, and wondered if her brother, too, was gazing up at it. “I will be back for you,” she whispered. Julia wiped the tears from her eyes, steeling her nerves. With one final deep breath, she turned away from the light of the moon, and began her own personal crusade.


	5. Chapter 5

A long journey was finally coming to an end. After countless battles and endless struggle, Belhalla castle finally appeared in the distance. “We’ve made it,” Seliph said with a sigh of relief.

Lewyn stood silently behind him, staring off into space. Seliph had noticed the odd behavior several days ago. Lewyn seemed unnerved since they had defeated Arvis, but he couldn’t tell why. All he could ever say was “Something is wrong.”

A figure appeared in the distance, approaching them from the castle. “Lewyn, look! Someone’s coming!” The figure came closer, and eventually a voice could be heard. “It can’t be...Julia!”

“Seliph!” she cried, waving her hands in the air. “Seliph, is that you?”

“Julia!” he shouted back. “Julia, you’re safe! Thank goodness.”

“Seliph!” she called, stumbling forward as she ran toward him.

Suddenly, Lewyn stepped protectively before Seliph. “Seliph, do not approach her. We don’t know what has happened yet.”

“Lewyn, you’re being too cautious,” Seliph said dismissively. Lewyn glared back at him, his face serious, but concerned. Seliph hesitated. He had never seen Lewyn look like that before. “Alright, friend. We’ll keep our distance for now.”

Julia stopped some distance away, looking between the two. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “You seem tense.”

“It’s nothing,” Seliph said with a smile. “We just didn’t expect to see you here. What happened to you?”

“Manfroy abducted me,” Julia said solemnly. “He caught me off guard, and took me to meet with Loptous. They had tried to hypnotize me, to make me obey their orders. I was able to break free, and defeat Manfroy. I even met with my brother, and was able to set his soul free. The fighting is over, Seliph. We can be at peace.”

“Then...Loptous is gone?” Seliph asked. “Julia, that’s amazing! Finally, after all this fighting...”

“Yes, Seliph,” she said, smiling sweetly. “I know it’s sudden, but please, I need you to call a ceasefire. Step down, and allow me to take the throne to begin reparations.”

“What?” he asked, clearly surprised.

“My father taught me much about leadership and diplomacy,” she continued. “I know you were uncertain about all of this, about leading the army, the country. But now you don’t have to! I have dispelled Loptous, and am ready to do my duty. Please, Seliph.”

“Julia, I…” Seliph hesitated. Julia studied his expression carefully. There was conflict. He was honestly considering it. Perhaps she had jumped to conclusions too early.

“Out of the question,” Lewyn said. “Seliph must take his rightful place.”

“Lewyn?” Seliph asked.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Julia said sharply. Perhaps too sharply. Seliph seemed startled by the aggression in her voice. “You’ve been pushing Seliph all this time, telling him what he needs to do. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t need to do this. I am giving him a choice. He can choose to step into this role he was thrown into, or step back and allow me to step into a role I was born for. What will you choose, Seliph?”

Seliph was silent, looking between the two. “Julia, I…” he struggled over his words, but Julia was silent. She needed to know his heart. “I...appreciate your offer. But I cannot accept.” Her heart fell. “Arvis had betrayed the trust of his people, and they’ve rallied around our cause. Around me. They put their faith in my leadership. I cannot turn my back on their expectations.”

“I see,” she said sadly. “Even though it’s over, you want this power.”

“Julia?”

Lewyn suddenly moved directly in front of Seliph, shielding him and taking a battle stance. “Seliph, stand back! Julia is no longer our ally,” Lewyn said sternly. “We must be ready to fight her, to end the reign of Loptous for good!”

“What are you saying, Lewyn?” Seliph asked, clearly confused.

“Loptous was expelled from her brother, but now dwells within her,” Lewyn said. “We have no choice but to defeat her, and remove Loptous for good!”

Julia laughed. “Of course, how convenient,” she scoffed. “It must be necessary to destroy me, remove that threat to his rule. Is that it, Lewyn? Just like my father?”

“Julia, I don’t want to fight you!” Seliph called. “Lord Arvis chose to fight, but you don’t have to!”

“My father chose nothing!” she cried. “Manfroy, he threatened my life, commanding my father to fight or see me die! He could never abandon me, and chose to fight instead! And you killed him!” Seliph was taken aback, speechless. “Don’t pretend you didn’t see it,” she hissed. “How do you think those children escaped Chalphy? By accident? No, Seliph, my father set them free. He never agreed with any of this, he just couldn’t kill his own son.” Realization dawned on Seliph, stunning him in place. “Did you never question why those who escaped had your family’s sword? How did it fall in their hands? Again, my father. He orchestrated the whole thing, allowing you to take hold of the divine blade. He placed his faith in you to do what’s right, and to save this world, and in return you killed him! Tell me, Seliph! Will you turn your blade on me too? Betray my trust as well?”

Seliph was silent. Julia began to hope there was a chance of reaching him, when suddenly a billowing gale began to brew around Lewyn. With a word, the winds flared toward her, tearing up the ground as it raged. A dark aura emanated from Julia, the winds tearing across the surface but never reaching her body. “Lewyn, what are you doing?” Seliph asked in a panic.

“Sorry, Seliph, but I can’t let Loptous continue to exist,” Lewyn said adamantly. “If you won’t stand up and do your duty, then I’ll have to do it for you.”

“I see now,” Julia said, her voice barely a whisper. “Yes, this was your doing, wasn’t it, Lewyn?” She glared at him, his eyes cold. “Twisting things to your favor. That’s what you sought. You must have been overjoyed when you found me, without memory and far from home. That must have been your opportunity.” Tears began to sting at her eyes. “Were you laughing the whole time, Lewyn? Setting up Seliph to kill my family, hoping I would remain ignorant and thank him for it? Was that your game? Were my feelings never part of your calculations? Tell me, Lewyn! What am I to you?!”

The dark aura around Julia began to flare as her anger burned. The ground shook as the power of the fallen dragon awakened within her. “Do you see now, Seliph?” Lewyn asked. “She must be defeated, to prevent Loptous’ rebirth!”

“Julia, I’m sorry,” Seliph said, rising to his feet unsteadily. Sword in hand, he stood against her, ready to fight. “I should have protected you. But I promise, I will free you from this curse!”

“So that’s it? A half-hearted apology?” she spat. “You’ve taken everything from me, but I won’t let you take this too. I cannot pass the world’s peace off to someone so willing to blindly follow orders. You are not fit to rule! If you’re still going to challenge me, then I will bury you both!”

The ground shook violently and split apart around them. From the cracks in the ground, waves of darkness erupted, dozens of black serpents lashing out at Seliph and Lewyn, their fangs bared. With a wave of his hand, Lewyn called the winds forth, tearing through the shadows as they billowed around him. With a swift kick, Lewyn propelled himself toward Julia, winds tearing through the air at his approach. The dark aura continued to protect Julia from the gale. With this power, no one, not even those with the blood of crusaders, could touch her. Powerful winds tore through the air, cleaving through the dirt beneath her feet, yet not a scratch existed on her body. She turned lazily to face Lewyn.

“Good, let’s start with you,” she asked. With a snap of her fingers, the darkness erupted from the ground once again, this time as a pillar that surrounded Lewyn. Lewyn cried out as the power tore at his spirit.

“Lewyn!” Seliph cried, rushing forward. Dark serpents lashed out, striking at his ankles and holding Seliph in place. Seliph struggled, slashing at the serpents. Yet for each one he defeated, another would rise from the earth. An endless darkness that threatened to swallow him.

“Stay still, Seliph,” Julia commanded. “I’ll deal with you shortly.” She walked calmly to the dark pillar that trapped Lewyn. She reached out a hand, burying it within the cascading dark. Lewyn glared at her, trying to raise his arms to grab her, but the power kept him still. Julia smirked. “I know what you are,” she taunted. “It’s so obvious in hindsight. You never ate, never slept. You just kept moving, like a puppet on a string.” Lewyn’s eyes widened. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Anyone would find such behavior odd. And now, it’s finally clear what it meant. You are no longer Lewyn, but the wind god, Forseti.”

Lewyn scolwed. “It’s no wonder how little you cared,” Julia continued. “What was the death of my father to you? My brother? Even my own death would have been nothing but an inconvenience to you. Not one of us mattered to you, only the outcome. As long as Loptous was defeated and Naga’s bloodline allowed to rule, nothing else mattered. Isn’t that right, Forseti?” Lewyn suddenly lashed out, reaching through the darkness to grab her arm. Julia didn’t flinch, even as the winds began to billow.

“But it’s finished now,” she said coolly. “I spoke the truth. Loptous is finished, trapped forever within my body. I have taken his power for my own, and destroyed his tome. His power now rests in me, and can never be awakened in another.”

Lewyn’s eyes widened in shock. “I-Impossible,” he said through grit teeth. “The dragon’s possession is absolute!”

“Not at all,” Julia said with a smile. “For you see, Loptous is not the only one my blood can command.” From beyond the veil of darkness that consumed them both, a brilliant golden glow shone from Julia’s body. Fear flashed in Lewyn’s eyes. A brilliant golden serpent emerged from the shadows, its roar piercing the skies. Julia commanded the beast forward, the dragon lunging toward Lewyn. He couldn’t even cry out before the golden beast consumed him. The brilliant light burned through Lewyn’s body, the roar of Naga’s power drowning out his screams. But Julia could feel the agony as his body was ravaged by the divine power. She felt as his consciousness faded from the pain, his grip loosening around her wrist. As the light faded, Lewyn’s body went limp, falling to the ground softly. The world was at peace as even the whistle of wind fell silent.

“Lewyn!” Seliph screamed. He lurched forward, blood running down his legs as he tore free of the serpents’ bite. Quickly as he could, Seliph leapt at Julia, Tryfing cutting through the still air. The dark aura surrounded Julia once more, his blade repelled by the power. Seliph screamed and began to flail wildly, slashing uselessly against the darkness.

Julia sighed. “Seliph. Give it up,” she commanded. “Lewyn is gone, and with him, the line of Forseti.” Julia’s eyes widened. “No, his bloodline. Your bloodline. The blood of all the crusaders, they live on in the children” she mused. “If the dragons can possess even the dead, then what’s to stop them from coming back? Even if I have destroyed Loptous and Naga’s influence, the others still come back, and they may even bring back the dead.” Julia looked up at Seliph, now panting some distance away, glaring ferociously at her. She smiled. “Yes, I see. That will work.”

Seliph’s eyes burned angrily, and he began his assault again. With a swift motion, Julia caught Seliph by the wrist and twisted his arm downward. Julia lifted her foot and stomped down on the sword, a heavy darkness billowing beneath her heel. As it struck the steel, a great clash of power ensued as the sword’s essence fought against the dark. But even that was not enough. With a sharp crack, the steel shattered. The dark power flowed through the sword, driving out the divine power. Julia released Seliph from her grasp, leaving him with nothing but the broken, powerless blade. Julia stepped toward him, Seliph backing away hastily.

“Julia, please, don’t do this!” he pleaded.

“It’s too late,” she said calmly. “I trusted you, Seliph. I thought you would seek peace. That you would understand.” Julia shook away her tears. Though sorrow gripped her, the time for such emotions was over. “But you didn’t. You took my father away from me. What I wanted, what was important to me? It never mattered to you at all.”

Seliph continued to back away at her approach, tripping backwards and staring up at her fearfully. “I made my choice, Seliph,” she whispered, kneeling before him. “That I would bring this world to its knees. That I would punish those who rebel and make war, and reward those who sought peace. If they will not join me willingly, I will break them until they obey.”

She held out a hand before him. For a moment, he hesitated, before reaching out to her. A flame began to burn in her palm, a dark flame with an eerie golden light trapped within. Julia gazed into the flame, her bright red eyes swirling with the darkness and the light. “I tried, Seliph,” she said sadly. “I just wasn’t strong enough. But I can make you this one final promise.” She looked up and met his gaze, a sad smile on her face. “I will never falter again.”

Seliph reached out as he cried her name. With a soft breath, Julia blew the flame within her hand outward, the fire consuming Seliph. He screamed in pain as the fires consumed him. Julia watched silently, tears streaking her face as the fires burned.


	6. Chapter 6

The citizens of Grannvale had grown into a panic after the battle. Days passed without word, then weeks. At least, until some brave souls ventured to the silent capital of Belhalla. What they found was a massacre. The entire liberation army lay defeated, corpses littered across the empty fields. Among the dead were the living crusaders, the last of their bloodlines. Everyone had fallen, their weapons shattered. Nothing of the ruling bloodlines was left.

For weeks, they feared some curse had fallen over the land. That whatever had decimated both sides of the war would soon spread to the rest of the world. Yet, nothing struck. Months passed in an eerie sort of calm. Though the lands lacked their lords, the people had banded together, working to sustain themselves. In spite of everything, the world was at peace.

Two years following the massacre, a discovery was made: the second son of Arvis, prince Julius, was alive. He had taken shelter in a small village, hidden within the spirit forest of Verdane. With him was Lady Ishtar, his fiancee. While at first, fear gripped the world at the possibility of the dark god’s return, it was not long before the truth became known. That Lady Julia, who had gone missing following the war, had banished Loptous from him and sent him to safety.

With a sense of joy, the continent saw to the coronation of Emperor Julius, who worked tirelessly to rectify the damages of the war. Following in his father’s footsteps, Julius sought to end the prejudices of the world, inviting the remaining Loptyr clan to reintegrate within society. Although tensions were high, in time, peace settled in.

Yet as the years passed, Julius himself remained troubled.

“What troubles you, dear?” Ishtar asked, wrapping her arms gently around him from behind the throne.

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened that night,” he confessed uneasily. “Everyone at that battle died, yet Julia was never found. Is she alive?”

“I don’t know,” Ishtar said softly. In truth, the same thoughts had plagued her as well.

“I wish I could see her again,” he said sorrowfully.

Late that night, Julius wandered to the fields of Belhalla. He stared up at the moon, now but a silver sliver in the sky. He wondered if, somewhere, his sister was gazing up at the same moon. “Julia,” he whispered softly.

“It’s been a long time,” a voice said. Julius startled, quickly surveying the area.

“Who’s there?” he called. “Show yourself.”

“After all this time, is that all you have to say?” the voice chuckled. A figure emerged from the darkness beneath the castle walls. The faint silver moonlight glowed in her lavender hair.

“Julia? Can it really...be you?” Julius asked, overcome with emotion.

“It has been some time, dear brother,” she said, stepping closer. At her approach, Julius noticed her dress, now stained a red so deep it appeared black. She was covered in blood.

“What happened?” he asked. “Are you alright? Where have you been?”

“Shhh, shhh,” she said, caressing his face. “That’s enough, brother. I wanted to see you, just once more.”

Julius struggled to speak, uncertain of what to say. “Julia, I...we’ve missed you,” he stumbled over his words, trying to sort his feelings as he spoke.

“I’ve missed you too, my sweet brother,” she said, closing her eyes. “Seeing you again makes me so, so happy. Words can’t express how reassuring it is to see you well.”

“They crowned me emperor, Julia,” he said. “After everything that happened, the people kept their faith. They believed in us. In father, and his vision.”

Julia’s smile faded. “How wonderful,” she said dryly. “Truly.”

“Julia, please stay,” he said. “Even with all their faith, it doesn’t feel right. None of this does. It was supposed to be you. I’m sure that, with you back, the people would welcome you gladly!”

Julia shook her head sadly. “I cannot, brother,” she said. “Not just yet.”

“Why?” he pleaded. “If there is something troubling you, surely we can solve it together. Please, just...stay.”

Julia smiled weakly. “This is something only I can do,” she said.

“Then...please, tell me where you’ve been, and where you’re going,” he begged. “It worries me to no end, not knowing where you are or what you’re doing.”

Julia hesitated. “I...suppose you’ve the right to know,” she said. Julia turned her gaze to the east, her eyes distant. “I traveled across the sea, brother. To the same land as Emperor Galle travelled, all those years ago.”

“What did you find?” he asked.

Julia turned her gaze back to her brother. “Loptous, the living creature, is no more. I was able to trace his steps, and found the beast. I destroyed every trace of its body, ensuring the tragedy that engulfed our world can never happen again.”

“Incredible,” Julius whispered. “Then it’s truly over.”

“Not yet,” Julia said.

“I don’t understand,” Julius said.

“One day, brother, I will return,” Julia said. “And when I do, I will take the throne as you ask. But until then, you will act in my stead. In that time, I ask but one thing of you.”

“Anything,” he promised.

“Remember what our father taught us,” she said calmly. “That a rule of many equals is destined to fail. The blood of the crusaders is no more, brother. I have set this stage perfectly for your reign. Don’t let that go to waste.” A shudder run down Julius’ spine. “You will keep the throne, until I can return, confident that no one can oppose my will. Not even the gods.”

Julius finally understood. What happened in the massacre. Why Julia had left, and what it was she sought to do. An end to the crusaders, their bloodlines, and the legendary weapons they carried. And now, the end of the divinity that once intervened in Jugdral’s fate. Julius swallowed painfully, nerves gripping him. Julia turned to him, her deep red eyes glowing in the moonlight, and smiled sweetly. “You will do this for me, won’t you?”

“Of course,” he said weakly.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling away. “I can promise you, brother, I will return. And when I do, the world will finally know peace.” With a flash of light, Julia disappeared into the night air.


End file.
